This is a known type of vehicle lamp fitting (for example Japanese Patent Kokai 2010-277818, Japanese Patent Kokai 2008-66252). A conventional vehicle lamp fitting will now be described.
The conventional vehicle lamp fitting of Japanese Patent Kokai 2010-277818 comprises a light-emitting element, a projection lens which radiates light from the light-emitting element as a diffused type light distribution pattern, and a reflector which radiates light from the light-emitting element as a light distribution pattern for overhead signs.
The conventional vehicle lamp fitting of Japanese Patent Kokai 2008-66252 is a projector-type headlamp comprising a light-source bulb, a reflector which reflects light from the light-source bulb, and a lens which radiates light from the reflector as a generic light distribution pattern and as a light distribution pattern for overhead signs.